


Wet Times

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, jaspis - Freeform, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper comes back and tries to fuse with Lapis. She even offers a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Times

Jasper hopped onto the ship, making it thud. She growled loudly as she grinned. "Finally!" She grunted before making her way over to Lapis. She simply slapped Steven aside, reaching out to haul Lapis close. "Lapis! I've been following you for so long." The large gem held Lapis' tiny hand in her much larger paws, falling to her knees as she made the ship thud. "Let's make Malachite again." She begged.

Lapis widened her eyes and she tried to pull away, whimpering loudly. "I- N-"   
"Please, Lapis! I'll do anything! I'll give you anything!" Jasper cut off Lapis' speaking only to beg even more, desperately staring at Lapis. 

Lapis bit her lip, glancing up to Steven who was saying no. She then looked back to Jasper, loudly screaming as she was picked up by the hips after she stood. Near instinctively, she wrapped her legs around Jasper's large hips to try and keep herself up. Although she feared Jasper, she was still clingy towards her but didn't want to show it. Lapis was so conflicted.

Jasper grunted as she held Lapis gently. "Come on. Please Lapis. I'll give you anything you want." She continued begging while Lapis simply looked away, seeming ultimately conflicted. "I've changed—you changed me! I'm better now." She murmured, holding Lapis up with one hand as she reached down, tearing a hole in her uniform to reveal her tentacle that was slowly making it's way out. The sight made Lapis glanced aside, staring nervously. Was Jasper really going to fuck her in the middle of a storm? On a boat? Where Steven could see?! Oh god.

"Come on, I'll make this nice and sweet. How about it?" Jasper hummed and she held onto Lapis with both hands after flicking her skirt up. Lapis seemed extremely conflicted but either way, she slightly nodded. Excitedly, Jasper purred. She carefully shuffled around a bit before positioning her length against Lapis' slick slit. Slowly, she began to push inside of her, making Lapis gasp loudly and curl her toes. 

"O-Oh.. mm.." Lapis covered her mouth and she closed her eyes. She hadn't felt anything this big inside of her for ages. She began to relax a bit as she slumped in Jasper's grip, reaching down to try and hold onto the huge thick arms of the quartz. She gasped softly as Jasper went even deeper, making her arch her back slightly and try to push Jasper even deeper. Jasper smugly grinned. There was a rather noticeable bulge in Lapis from the large tentacle.

The large Quartz continued to go deep into Lapis, finally pushing all the way in with a loud lewd pop. "Fuck.. you feel so good." She mewled gently as she pushed Lapis up a bit as she began to slowly pull out of her and then slide back in quiet a few times before beginning to thrust. The actions made Lapis whimper and whine as she quietly moaned, allowing Jasper to do as she wanted. 

Lapis laid her head to the side, biting her small blue hand gently as she whimpered a bit. She immediately let go and let out a rather loud moan as Jasper picked up her pace and began thrusting even quicker. Heavily, Lapis panted as she shifted a bit. "Oh! Jasper.." She whimpered, closing her eyes. Already, Lapis was dripping and soaked with cum. Jasper seemed to be enjoying it.

Jasper focused on thrusting. Gradually, she began to get even rougher and quicker although a tad sloppier. She was making Lapis begin to squeal and howl in pleasure. Steven simply watched in disgust and confusion. The poor boy had no idea what was going on but he didn't dare interfere with the two.

Lapis whimpered and she scratched at Jasper's arms as she finally came, squirting and gushing as she moaned loudly. She clenched around Jasper, making the large gem groan and pull out with a soft noise, releasing her load over Lapis' belly. "Mm.. fuck.." The small blue gem slurred as her toes twitched. Jasper simply panted and she leaned in, deciding to clean the orange cum off of Lapis before finally placing her down. Lapis seemed shaky as she tightly held onto Jasper, keeping herself up. Simply, Jasper patted Lapis' lips and she licked her lips. "Mm.." She groaned before looking down to Lapis. "Will you fuse with me now?"

"Just give me some time to think, Jasper." Lapis breathily responded. Jasper nodded. The two just simply stood with each other while Steven still stared in shock.


End file.
